


Words From The heart

by ShortCanadianMooseling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foreign Languages, M/M, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortCanadianMooseling/pseuds/ShortCanadianMooseling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is living with Dean and Sam in the bunker. One day Sam explains to Cas what is Destiel, and Cas starts saying "I love you" in different languages to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words From The heart

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: Fangirlbydaybloggerbynight  
> I got this idea from a readerxDean ficlet I read (don't judge). Also references to my second language (polish), and the editors (Irish)!

“So Cas, do you understand now?” asked Sam.

“I believe so. The females read the books written by the prophet Chuck, and believe that Dean and I are in love?”

“Exactly,” Sam said, a smug smile on his face.

“How fascinating. Dean and I do have a profound bond….. do you know what he thinks of this?”

 

“Well Dean was-”

“What are you guys talking about?” Dean asked as he ambled into the room.

“Oh nothing,” Sam said lightly. “I’m gonna go get some more beer, I think.”

Sam rushed out the door before Dean got to say anything else, but Dean could hear Sam snicker as he walked past.

“What were you guys talking about?” Dean asked, leaning up against the door frame.

“He was just telling me about your most recent hunt at the all-girls school.”

“Did he say anything specific?” Dean rushed, eyes growing wide.

Cas cocked his head. “Like what?”

Dean felt a blush crawling up his face. “Never mind, what do you want for dinner?”

“Anything you make will be wonderful.”

“Burgers then.”

Dean turns around to leave, as he hears Cas mumble something that sounds like Enochian.  
“Did you say something, Cas?” Dean questions.

“I don’t think so.”

“Must have been my imagination,” Dean grumbles.

He walks to the kitchen and starts preparing things for dinner. Once he’s done setting up, Sam walks in with a newspaper, veggies, meat, and a few packs of beer. He greets Dean, puts the groceries away, and tells Dean that he is going to check the web for any jobs, heading to the library.

As Dean places plates of food on the table, he calls out, “Soup’s on!”

Sam strolls in first, saying “Cas is finishing up something on my laptop.” He sits down and, after waiting in silence for a second, says, “And it doesn't look like the world is ending anytime soon.”

“That’s great. We could really use a break, I could teach Cas how to shoot or something.”

Dean finishes his sentence as Cas walks in, narrowing his eyes.  
“Dean, I thought you said I sucked at hunting.”

“I’m pretty sure I said there was ‘room for improvement-‘whatever, it’s just an idea anyway. Come and eat your food before it gets cold, you baby.”

Cas looks vaguely hurt as he sits. “I’m not a baby, Dean, I’m older than time.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, eat your food.”

Cas relaxes as he sinks his teeth into his burger.

“So how are they?” Dean asks them, grinning.

Cas and Sam both grunt muffled sounds of encouragement.  
Dean smiles, proud that they are enjoying their food, and then eats his own burger.  
After the food was finished and the dishes cleaned, the men all sat around the table, reading articles from various sources. Out of nowhere, Cas said, “Ich liebe dich, Dean.”

Dean looks up from the paper he was reading. “What did you say?”

“I decided to, um, ‘mix it up,’ and say thank you in German.”

“O-kay… no problem, Cas.”

Dean announces that he was going to get water and headed out of the room. As he heads back Sam chuckles.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing, I just remembered a joke. From one of my German classes.”  
“God, you’re such a nerd.”

“Shut up Dean, at least I can speak more than one language.”

“Hey, I speak Latin! Sort of…where did Cas go?”

“Oh, he went to get something from the library.”

“Hm. Well, I think I’ll go take a nap. Later, Sammy.”

“Later Dean.”

Dean walks back towards his room, but before he even leaves the room he hears Sam mutter, “Destiel.” Dean paused, but decided he didn’t care.

“Ta agam duit, Dean.”

Dean wakes up to Cas saying something in a foreign language.  
“What was that, Cas?”

“Sam told me to wake you up.”

“Kay, thanks man. What did you say?”

“Just ‘wake up Dean’ in Irish. Anata wo Aishiteiru.”

“Alright Cas, what's up with all the foreign languages?”

“They wouldn't be foreign if you took the time to learn them.”

“Okay, says the angel that’s as old as the universe itself to the human who’s not even forty. ‘Sides, whatever you just said sounds familar.”

“I believe Sam is calling me…” Cas says as he rushes out of the room.

Dean shakes his head and slides off his bed and walks toward the shower.

As he towels himself off, Dean thinks about what Cas said. “Anata wo Aishiteiru,” he mumbles to himself. “Heard it before….maybe porn? Sounds so familiar…”

Sam starts banging on the door. “Dean! Get out, I need to shower too!”  
“Okay, okay, I’m getting out, jeez!”

Dean ties the towel around his waist and heads straight to his room.

He throws his towel in the hamper and throws on an old shirt and some clean boxers. He’s about to leave when he catches his laptop out of the corner of his eye. A moment’s hesitation and grabs his laptop from the desk. The hunter sits on his bed and opens Google Translate. Repeating Cas’ phrase in his head, he tries spelling it as best he can. No dice.

The next morning, Dean wakes up to the sound of Sam laughing in the library.

“Oh my god Cas, are you kidding?!? That’s great, but I don’t know how Dean feels about it.”

Dean rubs his eyes and pads down the hall to see what they’re chattering about. The room grows silent as Sam notices him. Sam scoffs at Dean, and Cas mumbled something as he quickly strode into the kitchen. Dean looks at Sam, eyebrows raised. The younger Winchester shrugs and glances back to his book. Dean follows Cas into the kitchen to find out what’s going on.

“Morning Cas, sleep well?”

“Angels don’t sleep.”

“Right…so what did you do all night then?”

“Kocham Cię.”

Dean’s head whips around to look at Cas, eyes wide and face red.

“Dean, what's wrong?”

“Oh nothing Cas, I just realized I forgot to do….something…over there.”

Cas watched Dean go with a cocked head and narrowed eyes. Dean sped by Sam so quickly that he couldn't catch the deep blush on his face.

It made sense now….the Japanese had tipped him off, but the Polish, that was what solidified it. Cas was saying ‘I love you’ in different languages the whole time. He took his laptop and opened up Google. German. Irish. Japanese. Polish. All of them were just right.

Dean had slowly headed back to the kitchen. Sam hadn't moved from his spot, and Cas was reading some book nearby. Dean breathed a few times, trying to keep his cool.

“S-so Sammy, any jobs?”

“Uh…no. What happened back there?”

“Nothing, I just, uh, forgot that I left the water on in the bathroom.” He turns to go into the kitchen, but as he walks over to the door he passes Cas and mumbles, “Te amo, Cas.”

He swaggers through the door, leaving Cas with a tomato red face and his little brother with a mile-wide grin. He couldn't care less- he and Cas were an item now. He chuckled as he opened the door to the fridge.

“Thank you, Adrianna.”

Polish porn stars teach people great things.


End file.
